


tale of the roommates

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: (no talk of art & annie im sorry), F/M, post 17x16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22914598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: “This was not what I signed up for when I agreed to be roommates!”
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 16
Kudos: 93





	tale of the roommates

**Author's Note:**

> This fic could have had so much Ellie/Kasie shenanigans but I failed on that front im sorry 😬

For two weeks now Ellie has been on a search for a roommate. For once she was being selfish not wanting to move out of her apartment to either one with cheaper rent or one with two regular sized bedrooms that she could rent with a roommate. Her place had two rooms sure, but the second bedroom was small, small enough that it would make finding someone hard if not impossible unless they were desperate..and that made all sorts of problems rise up in her head.

With a groan she dragged her feet to her desk and dropped down into her chair, leaning back to stare up at the skylight. 

“I’d say good morning-” Nick began with a raised eyebrow as he walked up. “-but it doesn’t seem to be one for you.”

“Sorry.” She sighed, sitting up correctly in her chair. “Good morning Nick. I’m fine.” 

“Uh-huh I’m sure.” He scoffed, placing the extra coffee cup he had in his hands down onto her desk. “Good thing I got you one, looks like you need it.”

“God you’re a lifesaver!” Ellie mumbled, right away sipping at the coffee not caring if it burned her tongue a little. Her eyes zeroed in on the cup in his hand. “I thought you gave up coffee to ‘cleanse your body’?”

Nick shrugged, avoiding her eye and heading to his desk. “Been needing it to kick start my brain a little that’s all.”

Ellie frowned, noticing the bags starting to show under his eyes. “You haven’t been sleeping.”

“Nothing I’m not used to.” He shrugged. “During my undercover days I barely slept, I’ll be fine.”

“Nick..you’re body isn’t used to that anymore-”

“Yeah well- tell that to my medical bills.” Nick mumbled the last bit, so low she barely heard it. 

She opened her mouth to say something about it, when Kasie came running into the squad room. “Ellie! Ellie!” 

“What’s up Kasie?” Ellie asked, eyeing the younger woman when she sped to a stop in front of the desk. 

“You’re still looking for a roommate right?” 

“Uh yeah, my second bedroom is pretty small so-”

“I’ll be your roommate!” Kasie exclaimed loudly, making heads turn in their direction.

“Kasie..you sure about that?” Nick asked from his desk. “That bedroom can barely fit a bed and desk-”

“I’m sure!” She interrupted. “I mean, I can get pretty creative when it comes to limited space.”

“What’s going on?” Ellie leaned forward. “I thought you had a perfectly good apartment.”

Kasie cringed. “Yeah well, my own roommate has this new boyfriend and if I have to stay there another minute things will get  _ ugly _ -”

Nick’s eyes narrowed. “Do I need to handle this guy?”

“What?! Nick I can take care of myself!” Kasie scoffed, but her eyes softened right after the words left her mouth. “But no you really don’t, though that’s..oddly sweet of you I guess.”

Ellie didn’t have to think about it for long. She  _ was _ against having a roommate because they were desperate, but this was  _ Kasie _ not some person she just met. It would save her all the awkwardness of having someone she barely knew living in her apartment (okay so it wouldn’t be  _ her _ apartment anymore but still).

“Okay let’s do it!”

Kasie swung around to look at her. “Really?!”

“Yeah!” Ellie grinned, standing up from her chair. Kasie wasted no time in running around the desk to pull the blonde into a hug. 

“I knew you were my best friend here!” Kasie said with a bounce of her feet when they pulled back from the hug. 

“Hey!” Nick shouted with a frown. “You said that to me last week!”

“Oh come on Nick, you both know it’s really Jimmy!”

“ _Jimmy Palmer_?!” 

Ellie let out a playful ‘oof’ noise with a grin. “Shoved to the back by Jimmy.” She teased.

“Ellie...shut up.”

* * *

Ellie and Kasie had been living together for a month and things were going perfectly. Both women were into the same things with only some differences, both had some of the same hobbies, and it was always nice to come home to someone who  _ understood _ what they went through on the case they just wrapped up. Most of the time Nick could be found with them at the apartment which Kasie learned was the case before she even moved in. Not that she minded, it was nice spending the day or night with friends which was something Kasie didn’t get to do often.

It even become a running joke through the Navy Yard about how close the three became. Though it seemed like they were together all the time, Kasie still left them alone to see her other friends and this girl she just started dating.

But neither of them knew about Alisha, and Kasie was using that to her advantage. 

She witnessed the thing between her two friends way too often in the month she lived with Ellie, and seeing the longing looks they gave each other was bringing down her vibe in a big way, Kasie didn’t like those bad vibes. 

Luckily for her she talked about them enough to Alisha for her girlfriend to want them to date, even if she never met them herself. And so they set up a small plan. 

Kasie would convince the two to come to a bar and meet Alisha who would only be a friend, Alisha then would flirt with Nick in front of Ellie hopefully making the blonde Agent jealous enough to snap. Kasie knew jealousy wasn’t new when it came to them both, but there  _ had _ to be a last straw.

* * *

Ellie stormed out of the bar, walking fast to put distance between her and the place. If she had to stay and watch Nick just  _ let _ that woman put her hands all over his arm —she’d explode. So she made up some lame excuse and left.

Though she should have known he’d follow. She should have  _ known _ .

“Ellie!” Nick called out, catching up to her in no time and grabbing her arm a little down the street from the bar, spinning her around to face him, “What the hell is going on?” 

“Don’t act clueless Nick.” She scoffed. “It’s not a good look on you.”

He opened his mouth, most likely to cockily joke about how every look looked good on him but he stopped. Instead his face softened, and he took a step closer to her making her breathe in sharply. “She’s not my type.”

“Oh please.” Ellie heard her voice crack and held back a flinch. Emotions she held back for so long on the verge of crashing to the surface. “She is too your type.”

“No, she’s not.” He put his hands on her arms, sliding them up slowly making her heart race in anticipation until he finally stopped when his hands cupped her face. They were so close Ellie could smell the beer on his breath, something that usually repulsed her but right now she didn’t have a care in the world. “She’s not my type Ellie, because she’s not you.”

“W-What? But y-you said I was like your sister and-”

Nick let out a small noise of frustration, and a second later Ellie felt his lips against hers. Her heart felt as if it would beat out of her chest, flutters and small sparks flew through her body. Ellie kissed him back, the kiss turning on the verge of desperate and rough as she gripped his leather jacket when her knees weakened slightly. Nick practically ripped his mouth from hers and a whimper she barely registered came from her. With his eyes darkened, he looked deep into hers. 

“Do you really believe that sister crap now?” He said roughly, making a shooting feeling of _need_ go through her at the tone. 

“No.” She croaked out, eyes darting back to his lips. 

“I hope so.” He grinned cockily, backing her up until she was pressed against the brick building behind her. A shiver went down her spine, either from the cold rough bricks against her back or his body against hers, she didn’t know, along with a heat forming. She knew he noticed by the way his eyes seemed to darken even more and the way he licked his lips. Nick moved in, his lips by her ear as he whispered in a growl. “‘Cause the things I wanna do to you Ellie..”

A gasp fell from her lips right before his lips were roughly against her own again. 

This time the kiss began to slow, and Ellie felt it flow through her like a tidal wave— _ love _ .

He wasn’t kissing her to show he wanted her anymore. He was kissing her to show her how much he  _ loved _ her.

It wasn’t until the next day —after they spent the night before showing each other how much they loved and longed for the other for the longest time, that Kasie confessed. 

Alisha flirting with Nick wasn’t real, and the woman was _actually_ Kasie’s girlfriend. 

Neither of them could be mad since it was what got them together finally after all, but that didn’t mean they didn’t play a prank by leaving a leprechaun on Kasie’s nightstand to wake up to a week later, resulting in a scream that could wake the dead but made the two new lovers clutch their stomachs in laughter as a raged Kasie came out armed with a pillow, resulting in the legendary pillow fight of 2020. 

(McGee tried not to ask too many questions when he found a pillow feather stuck in Ellie’s hair, and Gibbs only raised a slight eyebrow when Nick pulled one from inside his jacket that stuck from the warmer weather suddenly hitting)

* * *

Walking down the short hall to the apartment door, Kasie let out a sigh rubbing at her forehead. All the evidence she had to log before packing it up to send down to the evidence garage made her head hurt. What she longed to do was take a nice hot shower and collapse into bed.

Though it seemed life had other plans for her.

And apparently wanted to  _ scar _ her for life.

Kasie stuck her key in the door and opened it —only to see something she hadn’t expected when she started her day that morning

“ _ Oh sweet mama jesus! _ ” Kasie exclaimed loudly, shouts of her name followed from the two other occupants in the room as she quickly turned away with wide freaked out eyes. “This was  _ not _ what I signed up for when I agreed to be roommates!”

“Oh my god Kasie!” Ellie squeaked out, face resembling a tomato perfectly with how red she was. “You said you’d be in the lab for another two hours and-”

Nick on the other hand didn’t look embarrassed in the slightest. Instead he calmly with amusement dancing in his eyes pulled up his pants. Kasie still with her back turned flinched as the sound of his zipper seemed to be extra loud throughout the silent apartment. “Aw come on Kase, it’s not like you really saw anything.”

“Nick!” Ellie said harshly in a whisper, smacking at his arm.

“Not like I saw anything?!” Kasie screeched, spinning around to face them without thinking but the second her eyes landed on Nick she groaned and turned back around. “I can’t even  _ look _ at you!”

“It’s not like you saw my-”

“Nick!” Both women shouted, making him snicker. 

“I saw your naked  _ ass _ Nick! And I  _ really _ don’t want to think about what I would have walked in on Ellie doing if I came in a few seconds later!” 

“Kasie!” Ellie groaned, dropping down to bury her face in one of the couch cushions. “Oh my  _ god! _ ”

“Yeah you kind of already said that babe-” 

“Shut up!” Both women shouted once more, Nick held up his hands with a smirk. 

“Okay but seriously- how long has this-” Kasie with her back still turned waved her arm in what she hoped was their general direction. “-been going on? Because last I knew neither of you took your clothes off when hanging out!”

“Um about a month after you moved in.” Ellie said sheepishly. 

Finally Kasie braved facing them once more with wide eyes.  _ Three months?! _ “What?! Wait- did y’all get together after Alisha?”

Nick rolled his eyes. “Yes Kasie, your little attempt to push us worked.”

“Yes!” She shouted, throwing her hands up in the air. “Oh I  _ so _ have to tell her! She’s been rooting for you guys too! And I’ll uh- give you two a moment.” Kasie moved out the door, but poked her head back in a second later as she remembered—”Seriously you two, already?!”

Nick and Ellie pulled away from their kiss, both of them trying to hide the smile wanting to spread across their faces.”Sorry Kase, can’t help it.” Nick said smoothly, throwing an arm around Ellie while sending her a wink that made her flush and roll her eyes. 

“Whatever.” She gave him a pointed look. “But for all that is  _ holy _ and to protect my sanity, keep it in the bedroom you two!”

“Didn’t you have a girlfriend you wanted to call?” Ellie half whined, still wanting to crawl into a hole with what happened. 

“Right!” Kasie scurried out the door, slipping her phone out as she decided to take a walk around the neighborhood and hopefully clear the image she witnessed from her head.

Her face lit up when Alisha’s voice reached her ears. 

They both spent a good amount of time shouting over the fact those two idiots were together,  _ finally _ . And soon what happened left Kasie’s mind as she listened to the sound of Alisha’s voice, a big smile on her face and butterflies fluttering in her stomach.


End file.
